


Breakfast Conversations

by still_lycoris



Category: Dead Like Me
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_lycoris/pseuds/still_lycoris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy has a new lipstick. Roxy doesn't approve. Rube doesn't want to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast Conversations

“Look at my new lipstick!” Daisy said.

I didn’t look. In my experience, it’s never a good idea to encourage Daisy when she starts talking about makeup. I stared at the menu instead and pretended that I was deaf.

“Oh yeah, it’s great!” Mason said, proving that if you don’t speak, someone else is bound to do it for you anyway. “It’s very … shiny.”

“Yes, Mason. It’s very shiny,” Daisy said, sounding satisfied. “I got it from this dead woman’s purse.”

“Girl, that is disgusting,” Roxy said. “Some things just shouldn’t be second hand. Ain’t nothing goes on my lips that I didn’t buy myself.”

“You know, that’s part of your problem,” Daisy said, sounding thoughtful. “If you’d just let someone else buy … ”

“You dissing my look? There ain’t nothing wrong with my make up, Daisy Adair. Just because I favour a professional look doesn’t mean I need any help from you!”

“Ladies, please do not fight over make up at the breakfast table.” Ah Rube, always the voice of reason. “I can take most things but lipstick gives me indigestion.”

“Well, that happens if you eat it, rather than put it on your lips.” Mason, of course. I snorted. What? I found it kind of funny!

“Here. Take your assignments.”

“You know what gives _me_ indigestion?” I said bitterly, looking at the post-it in my hand. “Taking souls in my lunch hour.”

“Tough,” Rube said, unsympathetic as ever. “Remember to take a slicker with you, I think it’s going to be a nasty one.”

Ah, the ever present joys of being a Grim Reaper.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 2012 40fandoms comm on livejournal.


End file.
